Sam Verdreaux (TV Series)
Sam Verdreaux, is one of the main characters and a survivor of the dome in CBS' Under the Dome. He is the brother-in-law of Big Jim, the uncle of Junior and the brother of Pauline. Before the Dome In 1988, Sam was teenager attending Chester's Mill highschool. He dated his sister's (Pauline) friend Melanie Cross. One night, they were in a forest where a meteorite fell. Nestled within the meteorite they found a mysterious glowing egg, which Melanie grabbed and ran off with, being instinctively drawn to protect it. Lyle, cautious that the egg might be dangerous, was opposed to the idea, and pushed Melanie, causing her to fall and hit her head on the meteor. She cracked her skull and died on impact. Sam, Pauline and Lyle wanted to keep it secret, so decided to dispose of her body in the lake. Sam is known as the local drunk, his massive guilt over Melanie (plus the consequent apparent death of his sister Pauline) precipitated his drinking problem. The overt drinking caused him to loose his job, and led to him living in relative seclusion at a cabin near the lake just outside of Chester's Mill. Under the Dome Season 1 Before the Dome came down he called Linda Esquivel to tell her that he heard some kind of a "bang". Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" Sam is at his cabin near the lake, when the the dome turns solid white and Sam runs out to look at it. He finds Julia pulling out an unknown girl out of the water. Sam manages to revive the girl, and then help them both to his cabin. There, he dresses Julia's gunshot wound and takes care of the girl. When the girl wakes up, she runs way. Sam appears to recognize her and looks at one of the sketches in a book he has. The sketch is identical to Melanie Cross. (His lost love, who died more than two decades ago and seems not to have aged a day since). He then comes into town looking for her. Melanie is at the high school as Angie follows her. Melanie looks in a locker but sees Angie and runs away. Angie looks in the locker and sees something, shocking her. Angie turns and screams as an axe is swung at her, slashing her head (off-screen), splattering blood across the lockers and leaves a bloody handprint. Later, Sam is the killer. "Infestation" Sam reveals to Julia that he is Big Jim's brother-in-law and shows her the sketch Pauline made of Melanie. Sam and Julia investigate Angie's body, and find evidence that a man was responsible for Angie's death. Sam is awoken in the middle of the night by Junior, who tells him that he thinks he himself might've been responsible for killing Angie. "Force Majeure" Junior tells Sam that he found Angie's bracelet under the very bed he's been sleeping on, so fears that he was the one that killed her. Sam tells Junior that his mother also had blackouts and that going back to the spot where Angie was murdered might help him remember. Sam teams up with Julia to find Rebecca, who had been kidnapped by Lyle. He later visits Lyle in jail and the two allude to having a secret. "Revelation" Julia tells Sam that she thinks Rebecca Pine is planning on reducing the population. Sam helps Julia break into Rebecca's house and they discover eggs, blood, and a book about pigs. Sam and Julia soon learn that Rebecca is planning on releasing the H1N1 flu virus to determine who will live and die, and thereby cull the population. They stop Big Jim from pouring it into water, but he doesn't have it. Sam has Big Jim arrested, while Julia stops Rebecca. Sam almost kisses Julia, but stops after she pushes him back. He decides he should go, but Julia asks him to stay. As Julia is making some coffee, Sam looks and attempts to hide three big scratches on his shoulder. "Reconciliation" Sam finds Junior at his cabin, going through his stuff. He learns from Junior that Pauline is still alive, and that Junior is looking for the missing pages from Pauline's journal. Sam and Junior head to Lyle's barber shop, where Sam hides the missing pages and then pretends to find them. Sam shows Junior the photo of the four hands, saying that Pauline used to say four hands would hold up the dome and if they all fall, then the dome comes down. Sam and Junior return to Junior's house, where Sam gets Junior drunk, so he will fall asleep. Once Junior is asleep, Sam picks up a pillow and goes to smother him, but stops when Junior wakes up. Junior thanks Sam for looking out for him and says he loves him, so Sam realizes he can't go through with it. While thinking about the possibility that has to kill Junior to bring the dome down, Sam throws a bottle that knocks a painting down. On the back of the painting is a picture of an obelisk and a number. Sam and Junior break open the locker and find a tunnel. "In the Dark" Sam, Junior, and Barbie explore the tunnels where they find Pauline's journal. Junior accidentally trips over a wire that causes an explosion, trapping Barbie and Sam. As Sam and Barbie continue on through the tunnels, Barbie confronts Sam about not admitting he knew who Melanie was. Sam admits he regrets letting Melanie die and has been haunted by the events of that night. Soon, Barbie and Sam start to bond by talking about their regrets, until Barbie sees the scratches on Sam's shoulder and concludes he killed Angie. Sam explains to Barbie his reasoning, and admits, to Barbie's horror, that he will kill Junior, but them adds he will kill himself as well. Barbie tells Sam he will arrest him and let Junior deal with him. Sam puts the journal down and tells Barbie when he sees Julia suffer, he will kill the kids. Sam then backs up until he falls off the edge and disappears into the abyss. "Going Home" Sam survives the fall, and somehow, ends up in Zenith. He heads to a hospital, and asks to see his sister. Sam and Pauline share a touching reunion and catch up. Pauline shows Sam to Lyle's room. Lyle is now catatonic, wheelchair bound, and only says "Melanie" over and over again. Sam reveals to Pauline that Melanie is "back from the dead." "Awakening" Sam dresses as a doctor, and steals some drugs. He injects them into Lyle to wake him out of his catatonic state. Lyle tells them he had the postcards with him and they go to retrieve them, but find they have already viewed them all. Pauline reveals she had a final postcard that she didn't have a chance to send it before the dome came down. On the postcard is a red door. The Red Door Sam, Pauline, and Lyle decide that the red door can be a way into Chester Mills. They think the red door is at a playground, but see two guys watching them. Sam and Lyle distract the guys, and later meet up with Pauline. They head to a studio where Barbie soon turns up and attacks Sam. Barbie tells Pauline that Sam killed Angie. Sam defends his actions by telling Pauline that her drawings led him to believe he had to kill the four hands to bring the dome down. He reluctantly tells Pauline that Junior is one of the four hands, but swears he didn't hurt him. Pauline tells asks they are both at fault for Angie's death and have to return to Chester's Mill to "atone for their sins". Barbie leads them to the red door, which was in his backyard, and they enter a swirling vortex, which leads them back into Chester's Mills. Sam wants to help Pauline find Junior, but she says she has to go alone. The Fall Sam runs into Melanie and promises he isn't going to hurt anyone, especially her. Later, Sam is waiting in his cabin when Junior comes in and starts assaulting him. Junior takes Sam's axe and prepares to kill his uncle when Angie appears and convinces Junior not to kill Sam. Barbie and Julia arrive with Melanie, who is unconscious and barely breathing. Sam injects Melanie with something to bring her heart rate up. Black Ice Sam, Julia, Barbie, and Junior bring Melanie to the school, which has become a make shift hospital, who are suffering from the freezing cold that the dome has unleashed. Sam promises Melanie that he isn't going to let her die again, and also helps out with the other patients at the school. Turn As the Rebecca Pine analyzes Melanie Cross's blood, Sam comes over and Julia tells him what is going on. Checking the blood, Rebecca tells them that Melanie's red blood cells are disintegrating. Sam suggests that they attempt a transfusion and Melanie remembers how to use lima beans to determine blood type. Rebecca and Sam go to Andrea's house to get the beans while Junior comes in and gets his mother's journal. While Rebecca and Sam get the lima beans, she asks about Melanie and he tells her that Melanie died 25 years ago and came back to life. Rebecca doesn't believe it but Sam insists that he saw it with his own eyes. Back at the school, Sam calls Barbie and Julia into the workshop and reveals that Melanie has recovered from her illness. Melanie passes out in agony again and Sam tries to stabilize her. Sam tells Rebecca that Melanie is getting worse again. Sam tells Rebecca that it's a matter of letting go, not giving up, and suggests that they face the uncertainty together. The group later takes Melanie to the crater and follows Pauline's directions, placing Melanie in the center. Melanie convulses and Pauline realizes that they need the eighth Hand. Rebecca speculates that Melanie is the Hand both in the past and the present, and Sam takes Melanie's other hand since he was her boyfriend 25 years ago. Melanie recovers and tells Pauline that it's beautiful and a vortex opens in the ground beneath her, sucking her down. Junior tries to pull her back and Sam and Barbie hold onto him, but Melanie is pulled down into a tunnel that extends out of sight into the earth. Go Now Big Jim and Sam take Pauline to the school where the medical supplies are after she is stabbed by Lyle. At the high school, Sam doesn't know how he can help Pauline without an MRI or surgical equipment. With Pauline, Sam privately tells Jim that her internal damage is too great to be stopped without surgery. Sam says there's nothing he can do. Junior wants to get back to the crater but Sam says they can't move Pauline and she needs saline. Later, Julia tells Sam and Rebecca to round up the town and get them on school buses to the woods as Barbie finds a tunnel in the woods. After Sam and Jim return to Pauline's bedside, she passes away, and turn to see Rebecca holding a syringe. Jim advances on her, seething. Sam steps between them and tells Jim to walk away. Jim turns, but then wheels around and knocks out Sam. He looms over Rebecca and picks up a nearby hammer and smashes it down into her skull. After, Sam tells Junior what his dad did and that his mom is gone. Sam radios Julia and tells her that Pauline is dead and Jim killed Rebecca. In the tunnel, Sam follows Barbie, and after running into a dead end watches as the wall falls away to reveal a bright white light, as well as a dripping wet Melanie, who says, "Follow me, we're going home." Season 3 Move On & But I'm Not After escaping the Dome, Sam is sent to prison for Angie's murder, and he is shown to be quite repentant of his actions, not wanting to accept any plea deals offered to him. He also tries to help other prisoners and breaks up a fight. It is later revaled that this is a hallucination caused by the dome and Melanie. Sam's body is encased in a pod. In the hallucination, Sam summons Joe to the jail, and says he is doing everything he can to earn Joe's forgiveness. Joe furiously tells Sam he won't forgive him until he suffers as much as Angie did. As Sam heads back to his cell, he is stabbed in the side by another prison. Joe sees this, and Sam reaches his hand out to Joe. Joe goes to take his hand, implying he is about to forgive Sam, when Big Jim and Julia shut the dome down, ending the hallucination, and freeing Sam, Joe, and everyone else. Redux Christine tells Sam to help people deal with the alternative world they were in, last night. The Kinship Sam helps out at the town hall and then goes to Abby's house. He finds her trying to hang herself and quickly stops her from doing so. Later, they get drunk and have sex that night. Alaska Sam gets mad at Junior for letting Christine work on construction but Junior says that the blame should be on himself. Sam then goes to Abby's house but finds her dead, due to an overdose. Sam quickly realizes that Christine gave Abby some pills. Caged Angered at Abby's death, Sam stabs Christine and thinks he kills her when actually Junior takes her body back to the tunnels. Ejecta Sam takes a shower and then heads towards the diner. He finds Joe and Norrie and they all find out that neither of them are part of the Kinship. Sam gives Hunter, who was in the freezer for protection, some pills. Junior finds Sam and tells him that Christine needs his help. They have a conversation in the woods and finally, they go down through the tunnels. They start fighting and Junior holds Sam in a headlock, just as Christine starts to reemerge from her cocoon. Breaking Point Christine causes Sam to faint and Junior then takes him to the bomb shelter where Christine gives him a blood transfusion. Sam later walks out of the bomb shelter after Christine lets him go, feeling weak and dizzy. Appearances Killed Victims *Angie McAlister Trivia *While mentioned in the Pilot episode, he makes his debut only in the second season premiere episode. *He was one of the 4 original hands, alongside Pauline Verdreaux, Lyle Chumley and Melanie Cross, and is now the sole survivor. *In the novel, Sam is not related to Junior, and eventually disgusts him. **He is also just a minor character in the novel. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Chester's Mill